Namikaze Reborn: Dark Anbu Knight style
by Dark Anbu Knight
Summary: I wrote this when one of my favorites entiled the same was deleted. While on a mission in the museum, Naruto gets a wish and uses it to get his parents.
1. Original Plot

Namikaze Reborn: D.A.K. version By Dark Anbu Knight

Ok, Namikaze Reborn was one of my favorite stories, unfortunately, I forgot who wrote it, and it's deleted. before I start my version, it only seems fair that I tell you about the original version first. He only wrote four chapters.

Chapter 1 starts off as Naruto and Team 7 are on the wave mission, and Naruto's heading back from training on the tree walking exercise. He hears a voice saying 'this way'. He follows the voice with Sasuke not far behind. Naruto then finds a very weird stone that wants chakra, he applies some and a giant storm comes out of nowhere. Sasuke comes out and asks Naruto what he did. Then a giant blue dragon appears wanting to know who summoned him. Neither boy response after he asks twice so the dragon turns into a human. The man says his name is Quinlong or Quin, and notices that Naruto's chakra summoned him. So now, Naruto gets a wish because Sasuke didn't summon him. Naruto thinks hard and Quin apparently has ESP, so he read that Naruto wanted his mom and dad. Instantly he notices something special about Naruto, and with a huge gust of wind and mist, Naruto's wish is granted and Qiun disappears. Kakashi hears the commotion and heads out. Naruto finally meets his mom and dad. Kakashi makes himself known and they head back to Tazuna's place with Sasuke having new found respect for Naruto. He didn't know whether he would have done the same or killed Itachi.

Chapter 2 is about Kushina and Minato learning about Naruto's days before their Resurrection. Minato and Kushina learned about the team, very disappointed about Sasuke and Sakura, and the mission. Minato decides to train Naruto, and Kushina does the same for Sakura, leaving Kakashi with Sasuke. Next morning Naruto's excited that it wasn't a dream, and Saukra's in deep trouble. Kushina asked Tsunami to make Sakura a battle kimono for Sakura which she is force to wear. Kushina then has Sakura burn her dress, (later we discover that the kimono is her dress, re tailored, and the dress she burned was an old one of Tsunamis's), cuts her hair and burns it too before training. Sasuke tells Kakashi the dragon's name and the cycloptic ninja freaks out. After two days of exhausting training. Naruto and Sakura faint from exhaustion, So Kushina puts them in the same bed. Naruto wakes up with a sore jaw and Sasuke explains what happened in an attempt to get them to kiss on the lip. It's apart of his plan to get Sakura and Ino off his back so he can have more time to train to kill Itachi.

In Chapter 3, the konoha ninja's return home. The author skipped the battle on the bridge as he claimed it was crippling his story. When Sabutori hears about the mission, he offers Minato his old job back, but turns down becoming Hokage again to train Naruto. Naruto along with his family and sensei gets pulled aside by old man third and explains to them that Quin has been the cause of many disasters. The dragon shows up in human form and tells them that wishes come with side affects. Naruto's wish won't cause problems as no harm can come from a lonely orphan wanting family. Quin says he'll take Naruto training for what would feel like a decade, but really 2 to three years. Naruto will also be given a kekkei genkai from the Namikaze clan that's more powerful than the Rinnegan. Unfortunately, Minato doesn't know what it does. The family goes to Naruto's soon to be old apartment to pick up some things, when they find Sakura near the front door crying. She was kicked out of her house for defending Naruto, and she moves in with them. Sakura didn't mention that Sasuke left her there.

Chapter 4 has Grandma Tsunade and Pervy sage showing up. They heard rumors of Minato and Kushina's return and decide to see for themselves. As Naruto and Sakura start learning to live together, Minato gets made at a certain trio of Council members. They have a plan for Naruto when he's chunnin, or 13. It involes the bloodline power Quin was going to give to him. Later than night, Kushina and Tsunade put Sakura in a special bath to make her more beautiful over time. It will apparently help her in battles.

Please enjoy my version of one of my favorite, and deleted stories.


	2. Chapter 1

Namikaze Reborn: Dark Anbu Knight Style Chapter 1

Naruto was on another mission. It was a week since the wave mission so he was glad to get some action in. He along with his team minus Kakashi were suppose to watch a small dragon statue from robbers untill the next day. It was pointless the statue was barely a foot tall. It was a chinnese dragon wrapped around a blue sphere. He had no idea what was so special about it at first. According to Sakura, the Statue has the ability to grant a wish, only no one was sure how to use it's power. Naruto knew what he would wish for if that were true. He was currently in the rafters of the museum. He watched as several kids and their families going through the exibits and having fun. Something he never did. He was so focused on watching the families have fun, he didn't notice Sasuke yelling at him through the headset.

That night, When everything was locked down and team 7 was still inside, Naruto looked at the dragon statue. He wondered how it worked. Sasuke then turned him around and grabbed Naruto by the shirt."Alright loser, why didn't you answear me." He demanded. Naruto didn't answer, only looked down. Sasuke shoved him into the statue's podium and it fellit to Naruto's lap. Sasuke grunted and walked off. He picked it up and put it back whispering, "I wish I had my mom and dad." Sakura looked worried at him when suddenly the statue lit up and mist poured out of it's nostrills. Two people emerged from the mist one was a red haired woman with bright green eyes in an anbu gear, the other was the fourth hokage. "Hey Naruto." The woman said. "Hey son." the fourth said. "Sakura, I think I got more than I bargained for."

The family spent the whole night catching up and needless to say Minato and Kushina were less than thrilled. Minato wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero. Instead the village tourtured him. Sakura was speechless after learnong Naruto was the sone of the legendary yellow flash. When Sasuke found out his exact words were."Ok that can not be right."

At the start of the day Sabutori found out about Naruto's wish and was shocked. "Minato is there any chance you could retake your position as Hokage ?" He asked in hopes of finally retiring again. "Sorry, but I have a son to train to replace you." He said with a laugh. Naruto fainted when his father said those words.

* * *

Here's the first real chapter of my new story.


	3. Chapter 2

Namikaze Reborn: Dark Anbu Knight Style

Chapter 2: Training and reactions

Naruto finally woke up and noticed two things. One he wasn't in his room, two, he was sleeping with his mom. Naruto took some time to notice that the room he was in was a major improvement.

"I wondered when you'd wake up." His mom said.

"How long was I out for ?" He asked.

"A couple hours, its morning now, hurry up and get down stairs, your father wants do some training later." Kushina said. "And Sakura will be here in a few hours."

"Why Sakura ?" Naruto asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"She needs to have the fan girl whipped clean out of her and I volunteered." Kushina smiled.

"I do not like how that sounded." Naruto admitted.

Sasuke was standing peacefully by the training grounds. Since he had been told Naruto and Sakura would be trained by Naruto's parents, he would have more time to train by himself and get strong enough to kill Itachi.

"Sasuke their you are." Ino shouted as she and her team came up.

"Why can't getting rid of Ino be as easy as getting rid of Sakura." Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke, aren't you at least bit furious that that boob Naruto wasted his wish on himself instead of you ?" Ino screamed.

"No, infact I respect Naruto slightly more than I did before." Sasuke said simply.

"See, wait what ?" Ino shouted as this gotten a reaction from Shikamaru and Choji too.

"Naruto could have wished for a lot of things, Money, power, to be the world's youngest Hokage, I wouldn't be too surprised if he wanted to get a lifetime supply of ramen, instead he chose his family, something I'm not sure I would've done the same." Sasuke admitted.

"Well who are his parents anyway a bunch of slackers ?" Ino asked.

"No the yellow flash and the bloody red habanera, according to Kakashi." Sasuke said.

Ino just plain shut up.

Meanwhile, Minato was dealing with a problem he hated when he was alive, Koharu, and Homura.

"He's my son I refuse to abandon him for his team mate." Minato said.

"You must understand, Naruto is one of the worst shinobi we have ever had." Koharu said.

"Only because a good chunk of the teachers purposely sabotaged his education." Minato said firmly.

"You dare blame the good teachers of our academy ?" Homura asked.

"I just did." Minato said, turning to leave.

"We haven't finished this discussion." Koharu said.

"We'll I've finished listening, see how that works." Minato said, disappearing in a flash of light.

He then reappeared in his kitchen noticing Naruto was wolfing down pancakes.

"Did you ever eat ?" Minato asked.

"From what I gathered, about 30 bowls of ramen a meal." Kushina answered. She was wearing an orange apron over her clothes, and dishing another stack of pancakes.

"How much as he been eating ?" Minato asked.

"He'd put an Amakichi to shame." Kushina smiled ruffling Naruto's hair.

Just then, a swirl of smoke appeared and a strange old man appeared.

Kushina then pounded him. "Jiraya, how many times do I have to tell you, use the front door."

"Who's he ?" Naruto asked.

Minato looked at his son and growled. "Naruto, take your breakfast out side for a few minutes, I need to do something."

Naruto did as he was told, in fear of his father.

"Jiraya, your suppose to be his godfather why weren't you their for him ?" Minato growled.

"Something, came up." the toad sage said, his head down.

"What came up ?" Kushina shouted.

"About a week after you two died, Orrochimaru left and I went after him, I found out he had joined an organization called Akatsuki and left soon after." Jiraya began.

"And what does that have to do with anything ?" Minato asked.

"The Akatsuki's goal is to collect the tailed beast for some reason." Jiraya said.

Minato's eyes widened at this.

"I spent all this time gathering information on them." Jiraya said only to be interrupted by Kushina.

"And your research."

"And I only know it a nine organization thing." Jiraya looked down in shame. "The top three I have reason to believe are my three students from rain county."

"Any other members you know of ?" Minato asked.

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshikame (1)" the toad sage said.

"Why not bring this to the council ?"Kushina asked.

"Please, those fossils don't believe me at all, they think it's a scam to better Naruto." Jiraya said. "Only Sarutobi does and he can't do anything about it."

"Why does that not surprise me." Minato groaned.

"What happened to Tsunade ?" Kushina asked.

"She's somewhere with a casino and a bar." Jiraya said.

Minato smiled at this. "I have to start Naruto's training." Looking at the clock.

"I'll join you, it's the least I can do." Jiraya said.

Kushina noticed that Sakura was no where in sight. She walked outside to her son.

"Where's your girl team member ?" Kushina asked.

"Check training ground 12, she and the rest of the Uchiha's fan club are probably watching him train." Naruto asked.

"Ok." Kushina turned to leave.

"Don't do anything hasty." Minato warned.

"If you see a brown haired girl named Ami, can you drop kick her over the wall ?" Naruto asked.

"It all depends on how mad she makes me." Kushina said waving.

"Who's Ami ?" Minato asked going to the shed.

"The principle's kid." Naruto answered. "She gets anything she wants because of it. Sasuke and me had to save Sakura frequently from her because she couldn't be on Sasuke's team."

Meanwhile Sasuke was trying to practice. Keyword being trying because of the loud noise known as his fan club. They were cheering him on and trying to squeeze in a few marriage proposals in. Just then a huge geyser of water rose from behind them. It took the form of a dragon and let out a blood curdling roar.

"Ok, that is pretty cool." Sasuke smirked.

The girls scattered until all that was left was Sakura. She looked at the dragon with fear in her eyes. The dragon disappeared and Kushina was in its place. "You're late." she growled. "Move."

Sakura fearfully and obediently nodded and followed.

"Hold it." a girl said angrily. "If you think you can take that loser and turn her into a decent shinobi, then you must be as dumb as that son of yours."

"Are you Ami by chance ?" Kushina asked.

"Yes." Ami said.

Everyone in the leaf village turned to the sky as the girl was launched through the sky and launched over the wall.

"She learned the hard way what happens when you make Kushina mad." The third Hokage said with a laugh.

Three hours later, Sakura groaned as her muscles ached in pain. She was currently sitting down in Naruto's back yard from all the training she was given. It was a lot more intense than Kakashi's. The two genin were on break as Minato was currently having a discussion with Kakashi. It was something about exams of some kind.

Naruto on the other hand was currently sparring with his mom. She smiled at this. Naruto finally had some family.

She remembered in her younger years, her mother forbade her to go near him. She never understood why and still didn't.

Her thoughts were interrupted, when a blue flame erupted from Naruto's right hand. Blue Chakra took the form of a Chinese dragon and in its mouth, was a massive white flame double sided sword.

Naruto relaxed his hand and it disappeared. On the back of his hand was a blue dragon tattoo.

"How'd I do that ?" Naruto asked. Sakura fell over.

Soon after Minato went to his library, he began to look over books to find out what had happened, he looked himself up inside for several hours.

"Hey, dad, any luck ?" Naruto asked.

"Not really, but if you'd like to try you can " Minato began only for his son to interrupt.

"Found it." Minato turned to see Naruto holding a book called Ancient Dragons of Legends and Relics.

Minato grabbed the book and read the section. Apparently Naruto's wish gave him the power of the grand dragon Quinlong. Naruto had such a pure wish that the dragon's chakra was given to him. Naruto could at the moment only summon the power in dire circumstances, what had happened was he had just developed the power.

"Naruto, you have no idea what headache's the council with give me for this ." Minato thought.

**Chapter 3 is up. Also a very interesting plot twist for the next chapter. Also don't be afraid to take a challenge of mine.**


End file.
